Spyral
is a ModNation Racers Mod. History Spyral's history is sketchy at best, as no one really knows everything about his past. Although there are some retrieved information about him Spyral was supposedly an ordinary Mod with extraordinary talent. He is skilled at many things, from Modnation Motocross, to advance parkour. He is also a professional video gamer and an intelligent person when it comes to anylasis and critical thinking. Spyral is also resourceful and very wealthy. Everything went well for Spyral, until one day he went into a serious accident where someone sideswiped him off a steep cliff during a race in which Spyral literally spiralled down to the bottom and resulted in a crash and an explosion. He was severely injured to the point where his body was beyond repair (ranging from 3rd degree burns to broken bones). Oddly, He didn't hold a bitter grudge to the person (that will not be named for his/her security) that caused his accident. Thanks to that accident, the doctors were forced to give Spyral a whole new look. After a long period of surgery, he was eventually still alive and well, though there was a thing that changed and would never be returned to normal; his body. His body is now mostly of metal instead of flesh, and he has a helmet shaped head. He still has his organs however, and the surgeons added some nifty new modifications to Spyral. With his new body, Spyral can now breath underwater, regenerate parts of him that was destroyed, and he even has better endurance, strength, speed and agility. Spyral has been better than ever! His new body is no doubt a major improvement. Since then, he still remained with the same attitude and all. Eventually, few years have passed and he decided to participate in the MRC even before the other elite Mods (you know, Aloha, Dyno, Drillbit, etc.) entered it. It turns out that he actually won the championship and was an elite Mod himself. Today, he is known to be a professional racer. Spyral is supposedly best friends with Tag and Jez, and would eventually talk them into becoming Boyfriend/Girlfriend. He even made Tag, Jez, Espresso, and Shadow become friends altogether. In his pastime, he occasionally hangs out with the four, and usually race each other (though it's obviously a friendly race). He also seems to be an expert at doing tricks in midair with his Kart. Personality Spyral is said to be really polite and chivalrous in every way, even in racing! He always lets people speak first before he speaks, and he loves sharing his possessions when people are in need of it. He is very smart and good natured, as well as very humorous and a bit of a wisecrack. He is also courageous and would never ask anyone to do anything he can do himself. In result, everyone enjoys his company. Appearance Spyral has a helmet similar to that of Skidplate, although it is dark blue in color, and he's 2 gas tubes connecting from both sides in front of his face. He has green digital eyes instead of actual organic eyes. He has a bulletproof chest plate, shoulder guards, and shin guards. He wears a high-tech, touch pad wrist device on his left arm. He wears tear proof boots and gloves that are capable of latching on surfaces like magnets. Spyral's general tech systems have functions similar to that of Iron Man. Other Mods By User }} Category:Custom Mods